Prom night
by aprilfreak101
Summary: Sasuke thinks about how his and Sakura's relationship came to a disaster and realized it was all his fault. rated for language and use of words...


**Prom night**

It's been a year since Sakura broke up with Sasuke. But she had no choice…..she had to break up with him for his constant lying and how he didn't want to talk to her about his problems and it wasn't just that….he was secretly going back out with his ex, Karin….and she got over the fact that she did break up with him. Deep down she didn't want to but she had too.

It was last year…the last two months of school was when she broke up with him. He would always be on the phone laughing and talking and when he would hang up he would tell her it was nothing and went back to the cold hearted Sasuke again. After the end of junior year in high school she had grown to hate him.

Flash back

"_Oh my god Sakura…." Her best friend Ino said. "….are you excited this is our last_ _year….oh god I can't wait for graduation….just one more year of fun in high school and then we are off to collage…." She said hugging Sakura._

"_Too bad Shikamaru won't be here next year…." Sakura said and Ino pouted._

"_Yeah I know…." She said looking down. "…..but at least he could still come to_ _my_ _senior prom…." She said Sakura started laughing. "…..what's so funny?" Ino asked._

"_Aren't you giving birth around that time?" Sakura asked._

"_It's only been three weeks… I'm not even showing…" She pouted and Sakura laughed again. Sakura thought she was a sweet and innocent girl but never judge a book by its cover. She could still remember the time when Ino came in late for class with her school uniform all messed up and her hair was everywhere_ _and Sakura could see red marks all over her neck and Sakura could tell what happened._

"_Think about it Ino…" Sakura said. "….the prom is three_ _months before school ends. You'll probably be too big….heck….you might knock down the punch table…." Sakura teased._

"_You don't have to be so mean Sakura….." She said. "….did you hear about what happened to Sasuke?"_

"_He died in a car crash on his way to Karin's house?" She said sarcastically. "Better yet…..he got in a car crash with Karin inside on their way to their date…"_

"_No….." Ino said. "….. I heard_ _they broke up again….." Sakura kept her face expression. "….aren't you happy? This would give you a better chase of getting back with him…."_

"_I am never getting back with that heartless bastard…." She said. "….he got what he deserved…."_

"_Actually….." Ino started. "….he broke up with her…"_

"_Hmmf…." Sakura said. "….not my problem…."_

End flashback

"Sakura…." Her mother called from the other side of the room. "….get ready for school or you'll be late….and you have to walk….the car broke down again.

"Okay mom…" Sakura said.

Sakura walked down the hall to her first class lost in thought when she bumped into someone and dropped her books. "Oh my god…" She said bending down to retrieve her books that dropped to the floor. She stood up and looked at him. "…. I am so sorr…" She stopped when her emerald green eyes met cold back ones….. Sasuke. She stared at them for a little while until Naruto popped his head out from behind Sasuke.

"Good morning Sakura- Chan….." He said rather cheerfully.

She balled up her hands trying to keep her anger in and took a deep breath. "Good morning, Naruto- Kun…." She smiled and looked at Sasuke who didn't move from his place since she bumped into him. "…..accept my apology, Uchiha- San….." She bowed her head before walking away from both of them.

"Daaamnnn…." Naruto said. "…..why did you cheat on her? She is such a sweet girl…..you messed up this time…."

Sasuke could only remember seeing her cry once…when she had to break up with him and she was all smiling the next month like nothing happened. Naruto was right….she was a very sweet girl even though he was mean to her she kept smiling. It was his fault. "Hn…." He said. "…..shut up dobe…." He said walking away.

"Sakura did you find a date for prom yet?" Ino asked. "Prom is like next month…." She said looking down. She never saw her feet since her fifth month and now being in her seventh month she can't even bend. "….too bad I can't go…"

"When is your due date?" Sakura asked.

"April 26….the date of the prom or sooner…." She said. She looked at Sakura who was looking at Sasuke across the room with a lot of girls jumping all over him and asking him to prom and Karin who was hanging onto his neck. "…. Sakura are you listening to me?"

"What?" Sakura said. "Yeah too bad you're giving birth on…..ummm…what did you say? April 10?"

"27…" Ino corrected.

"Ah right…27?" Sakura said looking back at Sasuke.

"So…" Ino continued. "…..what are you wearing to prom?"

"I'm wearing a shiny pink dress with matching earrings….my mother is taking me to a hair salon to get my hair done and then I'm getting a manicure and pedicure…." Sakura said and looked at Ino. "….are you okay Ino?"

"I'm just getting a little emotional….." She said wiping her tears from her eyes. "…..hormones…"

"Maybe if you actually come to sex education everyday instead of doing who knows what in the janitors closet with Shikamaru you wouldn't be in this situation…." Sakura teased.

"Hey pregnant women are beautiful….and giving someone life is a blessing…." She said. "…and you should know that I'm against abortion…"

"So how's Shikamaru?"

"Oh yeah he just turned 19 yesterday….he talks to the belly before he goes to sleep….its cute…." She said. "….are you jealous of Sasuke's fan girls?"

"What? No of course not….what makes you think that?"

"Well you were glaring his way the whole time I was talking to you…"

"Oh no you got it all wrong…" Sakura said. "…. I was thinking of the day that I was one of his fangirls…..was I really that stupid?"

Ino shook her head.

It was the end of class and now it is free period. Sakura walked to her locker and opened it.

"Sasuke- kun…." She heard a bunch of girls behind her and chose to ignore it. "….Sasuke-kun who are you going to prom with….."

All day Sasuke's been having girls jumping all over him asking him to prom and he was getting pissed off. He took a deep breath and grabbed a girl out of no where. "I am taking her to prom okay now leave me alone…." He said and everyone gasped. Sasuke turned his head to see a fuming Sakura staring at him. "…..Sakura Haruno……yes I am going to prom with Sakura…you have a problem…deal with it…" He said.

"I am not going to prom with you, Sasuke…." She whispered angrily to him.

"Help me out here…" He whispered back at her sounding desperate to get out of the wave of girls.

She gave a fake smile and looked at Sasuke again. "Ahh yes….." She said. "….he asked me this morning…..he is so hot and irresistible I almost forgot he asked me…" She said sarcastically and all the girls groaned in disappointment and walked away. "…..what is your problem?" She asked getting mad for the first time in a long time. "…. I am not going to prom with you…." She said.

"Too late…." He said in his cold voice and walked away.

"I am not going to prom with you…." She repeated under her breath.

"I can't believe you're going to prom with Sasuke Uchiha…" Ino said.

"I am not going to prom with…him…." She said. "… I can care less for that bastard….. I hope he burns in hell along with Karin….that little slut….that bitch can burn in hell for all I care…..with her fake nose….fake lips…..fake ass…..and her silicone boobs that makes her look like a porn star….she must be sucking a lot of coc…."

"Anyway…." Ino cut in. "……everyone in school was talking about it all day…." She said. "….. I think you should just go with him and see how things work out…"

"I am not getting back with that bastard…" Sakura said. "….it was his fault we got into this mess in the first place…"

"You're the one who broke up with him..." Ino stated.

"If he didn't cheat we would still be together….but he did…." Sakura said feeling warm tears stinging her eyes. This was the first time she cried in a long time.

"Sakura…" Ino started but Sakura stood up from her desk and wiped her tears that dared to come out.

"I'm sorry, Ino…." Sakura said before walking out of the classroom.

When Sasuke saw her cry from across the room he was shocked because he had never seen her cry in a long time and he had a feeling that it was his fault. Sakura was the kind of girl that would have any guy fall for her without even trying.

He had the most perfect girl in school and he lost her.

Flashback

"_Movies tonight at seven…." Sasuke said on the phone. "…. I'll pick you up okay...you too….bye…" Sasuke hung up his phone when Sakura came up to him and kissed him on the lips._

"_Who was that?" She asked wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked down and showed her his usual facial expression._

"_No one…" He said and he could tell that she was frowning on the inside because she didn't move…just stared straight into his eyes. After a while she smiled._

"_Okay…" She said. "…hey I'm going to the movies with Ino tonight at seven….want to go?" She asked. "….we're going to see that new action movie….not a chick flick this time…." She said._

"_Actually…" He started, trying to make up an excuse. "….my father wants me to train for the tournament…"_

"_Yeah but the tournament isn't for another half a year….you have a lot of time…" she pouted._

"_You should know by now that my father is very strict…." He said._

"_Oh yeah…" She said. "….maybe we can go some other time…." She smiled._

"_I'll make it up to you…." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "…. I have to go…" He said before walking away._

_Ino and Sakura grabbed their popcorn and drinks and made their way out to locate their movie. "So….tell me why again Sasuke couldn't come…." Ino said._

"_He said his father wanted him to train a little more even though the tournament isn't until_ _half a year from now…" She said and Ino's eyes widen._

"_Weird…" She said and Sakura looked at her._

"_What? That his father is strict about him training?" Sakura asked and Ino shook her head._

"_No…" She said pointing behind Sakura's head. "…..does his training include making out with his ex in public?" Ino asked and Sakura turned her head to see Sasuke making out with Karin a few feet away from them._

"_Go find seats and I'll get the popcorn okay?" Sasuke said and Karin left to find seats. Just then he looked up to see Sakura standing there staring right at him. Oh shit'. Sasuke walked up to the wide eyed Sakura and grabbed her arms. She was shaking. "…. Sakura…" He said slowly._

_Tears welled up in her eyes but she wasn't the type of person to cry_ _but she felt so heart broken. Sakura dropped her popcorn from shock. "Why?" She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. Sasuke stood there not knowing what to say to her. She grabbed his shirt and looked down as the tears left her eyes for the first time. She looked back up and Sasuke was shocked to see tears. "Why, Sasuke?" She repeated._

"_Sakura…" He said._

"_IF YOU DIDN'T WANT ME ANYMORE WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" She yelled. "Why do you have to go behind my back and make out with Karin? What was wrong with me?_ _What did I do?" She said. She raised her hand in the air getting ready to slap him._ _He closed his and waited but it never came. He opened his eyes to see her crying with her hand in mid air. "It's……" She took a deep breath._

"_Sakura I'm sorry…" He said feeling a wave of guilt._

"_It's…." She said struggling_ _the words out of her mouth. "….over…" she said and his eyes widen._

"_Sakura I'm sorry…" Sasuke said holding her face and leaned down to kiss her but she cried more and pushed him._

"_No…" She shook her head. "….no…" She turned and ran out of the theatre._

End flashback

--

"I can't believe you're going to the prom with Sakura…." Naruto said. "…..damn you teme….." He said. Sakura was like a sister to him and he couldn't see her hurt….again.

"Shut up dobe…." Sasuke said and opened the locker. "….. I just grabbed her out of no where…..besides I'm only taking her so I could get away from those fan girls….." He said in his cold voice but Naruto could tell it was something else too.

"Do you love her, Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke stayed silent. "You do, don't you?"

"Hn…" He said not bothering on answering his question.

"You can tell me teme…." Naruto said. "….you can tell me….come on, come on…." He said desperately.

"Hn…." Sasuke said again. "….you are so annoying…."

"Tell meeee…."

"So immature…" Sasuke said.

"Please please please……pretty please…" He begged jumping up and down like he had to really have to use the bathroom.

"Hn…." Sasuke repeated. "….did your parents drop you on the head because you're kind of stupid…." He said coldly. "….even a 13 year old can act more mature than you…"

"Aww teme you didn't have to be so mean…."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "…..whatever dobe…." He said before walking away.

"Sakura you look so beautiful….." Her mother said as Sakura walked down the stairs in her pink dress she explained to Ino that she was going to wear. "…..pictures…." She said taking pictures like she's a supermodel.

"Mom stop…" Sakura said covering her face from the burning light before she turn blind.

"So, who is your date this time?" Her mother asked as the doorbell rang. "That must be him…" She smiled and opened the door to see Sasuke in a grey tuxedo and a pink tie that matched her dress. "….Oh Sasuke….this is a surprise… I haven't seen you since…"

"Mom…." Sakura complained glaring at her.

_Wow….'_ Was all Sasuke was thinking. "Have fun sweetie…" She said hugging her daughter.

"I'll try…" She said looking at Sasuke. He held out an elbow to her. "Hmff…" She said walking right pass him.

_Okay…'_ He thought before following her to the limo.

When they got there the front door was crowded by people. Sasuke didn't really like the ride to the prom. They were both in an awkward silence. Sasuke was watching her look out the window…..not even one word.

"Sasuke-kun…." Karin said. "…..we're sitting on the same table…..it must be destiny…." She said patting the seat next to her.

_Is this bitch stupid….well duh you pick your own table…..damn slut….'_ Sakura said as Karin looked at her like she said it out loud. She looked at Sakura thoroughly. "No wonder he cheated on you…." She said in a bitchy tone. "….. I guess when I broke up with him he couldn't get enough of me so he cheated on you…" She gloated.

Sakura smirked. "Really?" Sakura said and Karin nodded her head proudly. "So…." She continued. "…..how many cocks did you suck to get his attention? Three? Five? Six? You can stop me anytime." She said and Sasuke spat out his water and looked at her.

_Sakura? What?'_

"Excuse me…" Karin said.

"Come on you can't expect the' Sasuke Uchiha to take back just anyone…." She teased. "…..you must have had a lot of experience for him to take you back…." She said and Karin was speechless. How dare she talk to her like that?

"What you said, bitch…." Karin said getting very angry.

"You heard me…" Sakura defended.

"Well…." She said trying not to create a scene. "….at least Sasuke go for real women…." She said and Sakura laughed.

"Right…." She said. "….. I guess Sasuke-kun'…." She mocked. "…..like those silicone boobs…."

"You bitch…" She said jumping across the table to go ring her neck.

"Karin stop…" He said and then looked at Sakura…the girl he thought was so sweet. "…and you….you should know better….stop being so childish…"

She glared at him. "You can't tell me what to do…" She said getting up.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Sasuke said.

"None of your business, asshole…" She swore. "….why do you care anyway? Maybe when I'm gone you can catch up with little miss slut whore…." She said before walking off leaving a very shocked Sasuke.

_I did that to her?'_

"Sasuke-kun…" She said. "….did you hear what she just said to me?" She pouted.

"Yeah so…" He said not caring because he knows it's true.

"And you're not going to do anything about it?"

"Why?" He said. "I don't care…."

"What?!" She said. "I thought you cared about me…"

"Not in the least…" He said before leaving her all alone at the table.

Sasuke walked to the punch bowl until the light dimmed a little and a slow song played. "Stupid prom…" He said when he saw Sakura dancing with Sai. _What the fuck?'_

He saw his hands slowly going lower and lower and Sakura didn't really care. "That son of a bitch…" Sasuke said walking up to him and punched him in the face.

"Sasuke what the hell is your problem?" Sakura asked.

"My problem?" Sasuke said. "What's your problem?" He pointed out. "He was going to touch your ass and you didn't do anything about it?"

"Why do you care?" She said.

"I don't…" He said.

"This is the worst prom ever…" She said turning to leave but Sasuke grabbed her hand. "…let go Sasuke…"

"No…" He said. "…..dance with me…..please…" She began to struggle. "….one dance…that's all I ask for…like old times….. I'll leave you alone…."

"Fine…" She said turning around to look at Sasuke as a song played.

"So…." Sasuke said. "….how have you been?" He asked.

"Better without you…." She said.

_Ouch….'_

"How about you?" She asked.

"Wreck…" He said. _Without you….'_

"She couldn't give you what you want?" She asked.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Karin….." She said.

"It wasn't the same…." He said. "…. I love you…."

"What?" She said. "If you loved me why did you cheat on me?" She asked wanting to know the answer.

"I wasn't thinking…." He said.

"Of course you weren't thinking….." She said. "….you're Sasuke Uchiha….you never think….. I loved you so much and you never show it….you say it but you didn't mean it…. Why did I ever fall for someone as cold hearted as yo…." She stopped his lips crashed on hers.

Her eyes widen. This felt like the first time she kissed him. He had never kissed her like this before. This kiss was passionate and loving. She began to lean into him kissing him back. She had never felt like this in her life. Pictures of Karin and Sasuke making out behind her back came floating in her mind. This wasn't right. "Stop…." She said pushing him. "…..this can't happen…." She said before running out of the gym.

"Sakura…." He said and was about to run after her until a bunch of fan girls came running towards him.

Sakura was sitting just outside the gym really confused on what just happened. _He kissed me….'_

"What is wrong with me?" She said out of frustration. "Why can't I stay mad at him?"

"I can think of some things…" She turned to see Sasuke standing before her. "….you can't stop thinking of me…" He said walking towards her.

"Don't come any closer…" She said walking backwards.

"You dream about me every night…"

"Shut up…"

"You want to kiss me…"

"No I don't…." she said. "…..stop messing with my head…."

"You love me….."

"No….leave me alone…." She cried. She stopped not knowing where she's going.

"And…. I can think of a way to make you fall in love with me again….." He grabbed her shoulders to make her look at him before he leaned down and kissed her. His tongue went in her mouth and she lost control. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed him no matter how much she tried not too.

"I hate you…" She said and continued to kiss him.

"No you don't…." He said and he kissed her just as much as she's kissing him.

"I love you…" She finally said.

He smirked a little. "I love you too…." He said and this time he meant it. She could tell.


End file.
